


醉酒

by yzdydmg



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzdydmg/pseuds/yzdydmg
Summary: 一位喝醉酒的战士与好心送他回家的黑魔的故事是以前写给亲友看的故事，现在有嗷3了最近这段时间应该会把文都渐渐放上来很不会打TAG，还在慢慢学习中，请见谅
Kudos: 7





	醉酒

黑魔的皮肤很白，这是战士很清楚的事情。  
他的手臂与大腿平时都被长长的袍子遮住，甚至还挡住了大半张脸，平时也不爱出门，自然是把皮肤保养得极好，如无必要甚至话都很少说，谁也猜不透黑魔这个人，每次队伍开会时他必定会早早到场，但是都一个人安静的坐在角落里，与同样是法系却很爱说话的召唤以及腼腆乖巧的赤魔是完全性格相反的人。  
而战士和黑魔搞上，完全是因为一些很偶然的原因，以及世上每桩意外性事的必要催发剂，酒精。  
他们那晚成功讨伐了一个困扰了他们许久的BOSS，大家都十分高兴与激动，一时间就约去了酒馆吃吃喝喝庆祝一番，黑魔本来打算拒绝，奈何被热心武僧一路拖着走，一个玩魔法注定在力量上是斗不过这些玩体力的，黑魔一落座面前就被递过来了好几杯酒，大家都在叽叽喳喳的说话，与没有同去讨伐的同伴讲述着当时的险状，黑魔一口一口酒的喝着，一边听着他们聊天，也不觉自己醉了。直到众人纷纷都喝上了头，等女孩们都离开了之后，男人们这才开始说了几句黄腔和一点荤段子，饱暖思淫欲，还没再说几轮别的，那几个近战职业就先憋不住了，勾肩搭背的约着不知道要去哪里的店去玩。后面的其他人也就没什么喝酒的心思了，纷纷找了理由散了，整个酒馆里顿时就只剩下了黑魔，还有彻底喝昏了趴在桌上的战士。  
虽说战士在黑魔眼里一向都是傻大个的形象，不过也许是因为喝了酒的缘故，他内心忽然对这趴在桌上呼呼大睡的家伙产生了些队友爱，还是强行把他叫醒，然后莫名其妙的就被酒馆店主帮忙一起架着走到了大街上。  
他们喝酒喝得也足够晚，空荡的大街上已经没多少行人在，感谢十二神，战士这次来喝酒前还特地回了趟家把他那一身战甲脱了，即使如此，黑魔要架着体型比他壮硕不少的战士还是很吃力，好不容易撑到战士的家门口，黑魔已经累得气喘吁吁，好人好事做到底从战士的裤兜里把钥匙摸了出来把人送了进去。黑漆漆的房间里只幽幽的点燃了几根蜡烛，黑魔待在别人的家里本能的就感到不适应，也没和战士说什么道别的话，人刚要走手就忽然被战士拽住，一把栽倒在了战士的怀里，然而还没等黑魔来得及做出反应，一个带着酒气的吻就朝他席卷而来。  
如果不是有这么一个活生生的例子在这里，黑魔绝不会知道喝醉酒的人还能这么思维清晰，靠着力量上的优势就先把他的袍子給剥了个干净，战士在性事上的经验远比黑魔要丰富的多，不到一会儿就已经把内裤都扒了个一干二净，握着黑魔的小兄弟就先帮他撸，黑魔哪里试过被人握着要害的滋味，更别提战士手法熟练的要死，黑魔又是个甚少自渎的，就弄了好几下而已，直接就泄在战士的手里了。  
黑魔以前也来过战士家做客，不过也就是送送东西顺手喝杯茶的那种，他万万没想到的是在沙发边的柜子里居然就藏着一瓶丁香油帮助润滑，战士随手就将手里的那点白浊抹在了不知道哪处，黑魔的两只腿被战士的身体分开，就连他不安分的扭动都被强行压制住，即使他再怎么不愿意，一根沾满了精油的手指还是伸进了那屁股里的那个隐秘的入口。  
黑魔的呼吸猛地一滞，说实话他已经清楚今天自己无论如何都是要被战士强奸的了，与其哭哭啼啼怨天尤人，他倒是希望能做好心里准备熬过去就好了，反正就是被男人肏一顿，不会有什么后果的。屋子里足够黑暗，他都看不清战士的脸，更何况已经喝得只剩满脑子精虫的战士，也许运气好的话他明天还能先走一步避免醒来之后双双尴尬。做足了思想工作，黑魔整个人都放松了不少，此时战士的手指已经加到了第三根，异物入侵的感觉说实话并不好受，黑暗之中战士没有再亲吻他的嘴，而是转移到了胸口处，黑魔简直怀疑他是不是把自己的胸脯当成了女人的奶子，又吸又啃还不停的在捏，弄的他胸口又痒又麻。终于等扩张做好了，战士二话不说，如同他在战场横冲直撞的风格一般，直接把他那灼热粗壮的玩意插进了黑魔的身体里。强烈的被撕裂的痛苦从后穴袭来，黑魔即使再怎么强忍住自己的呻吟，这时也禁不住刺激叫出了一声，他恶狠狠的掐了一把战士的手臂，这对皮糙肉厚的战士来说显然不算什么，他双手用力抓住黑魔纤细的腰，等肉穴稍微能适应他阴茎的形状之后便一把将人提起换了个姿势，成了他坐在沙发上，黑魔的穴夹着他的阳物，双脚分开跪在沙发上，由于腰还被人捏在手上，黑魔依然是没有办法挣脱，他试图站起身挣脱战士的手，结果不仅没用还膝盖一滑，后穴把肉刃整根没入，黑魔霎时间什么挣扎的力气都没有了，只能无力的靠在战士的身上，战士依然握住他的腰，不用他自己动，接着就是战士一阵如同狂风暴雨般的冲撞，更是在不知不觉间碾过了敏感点，快感如潮水般袭来，自己的后穴更是不知羞耻的在分泌着那些腥臊的淫水，再加上还有战士射进来的精液，多得让他感觉自己宛如在失禁。他只能自暴自弃的用指甲挠战士的后辈，狠狠的在他的肩膀处咬了一口，战士显然以前就接受过床伴们这样的对待，丝毫没有生气，反而扭过黑魔的脸与他舌吻，他以前从来不知道战士原来是个接吻高手，舌头就像蛇一样在口腔钻来钻去，等这个吻结束，黑魔早就流了一嘴巴口水，黑魔越想就越憋屈，狠狠的掐着战士的手臂，战士这时候倒也不是吃素的了，揉着黑魔的屁股忽的大力拍了好几下，啪啪啪的响声与臀部传来的火辣辣的刺痛让黑魔愣住，就在这时，战士也不知道从哪里摸来了一个东西，黑灯瞎火的捅了一番，才好不容易将那个圆柱体插进黑魔的后穴，黑魔感受了一下那个大小与形状，感觉应该是个肛塞之类的，正想伸手将它拿出去，双手却又战士禁锢起来，圈在怀里，战士为他们二人盖上了他那条本来被他们垫在身下的毛毯子，这毯子想也不用想肯定沾上了不少它流出的水和润滑的油还有战士自己射出来的子子孙孙，黑魔疯狂的扭动身体想要摆脱战士的桎梏，奈何他无论怎么动，战士依旧是一动不动，黑魔即使憋了一肚子气也只能气呼呼的一起跟着睡着，好在毯子虽脏但足够暖和，黑魔很快就进入了梦乡。

至于第二天，清醒过来的战士看见了被他又肏又掐搞的浑身上下全是痕迹的黑魔是怎样的大惊失色，以及帮忙做完了清理结果在浴室里又忍不住来了一发以后又要如何面对黑魔的成吨怒火的轰炸，此处先简单略过，总之，到了最后，眼看着黑魔真的有将自己打死的心了，趁着最后一句秽浊的咒语还未念出口，赶紧套了个死斗用链子把人拉了过来，黑魔的脸与他凑得极近，也许是因为真的动怒了的缘故，白净的脸上带着因运动起的红晕，再加上没遮住的在脖子上的吻痕，昨晚被他一顿蹂躏的嘴唇，战士不得不在心里感慨，没看出来啊，黑魔这脸蛋不管放在哪里，都是一等一的大美人呀。他想是这么想，嘴上却是不敢再带一点花花肠子：  
“怎么样，我都挨了你那么多下咒语了，总该消气了吧？”  
黑魔用冷的像冰一样的眼神看着他，眼看着死斗时间要结束，举起法杖又要继续咏唱，战士顿时急中生智，一把夺过黑魔的法杖，将它扔进院子的灌木丛中，继续靠着蛮力钳住黑魔的手，二话不说吻了上去，不管对方怎么拼命挣扎也丝毫不松手，直到他终于不再试图挣脱了，战士这才将人松开。  
“我很抱歉，昨晚是我喝多了酒做出了糊涂事，如果你要我负责，我一定会承担责任，不管是上刀山下火海，甚至你要我去死都可以。”  
黑魔不是不清楚战士的性格，他是说到做到的那种人，他扭过头去不再看战士的脸，说道：  
“挨肏一顿而已，倒还不用逼你去死。”  
大家都是相处过很长一段时间的队友了，黑魔知道战士是什么样的人，战士自然也知道他是什么样的，总是刀子嘴豆腐心，虽然表面上一直游离在团队之外但是一直很关心队里的每个人，就连刚才那一顿揍他都清楚，不过是黑魔一时之间的气恼罢了，他从未真正怪过他。只是错误总要有人去纠正补偿的，他看着黑魔那张冷漠的脸，内心十分清楚他其实是个温柔至极的人，忽然的。内心有了一个想法。  
“那么，你能不能赐予我一个机会，让我能够补偿你呢。”  
黑魔扭过头，有些惊讶的看着他，问：  
“你想怎么负责？”  
战士深深的吸了一口气，对黑魔用最真诚的语气恳求道：  
“你愿意，和我交往吗？”  
眼前的黑袍年轻人愣住了，他眨眨眼，又低下了头，好像在思考者什么，过了好半天才说道：  
“可以是可以，但是我们不是在说负......”  
他剩下的话全都被另一个吻给堵住了，肏了一晚上加早上来一次再加上宿醉与没有吃早餐等造成的种种影响让他没有反应过来战士的意思，后来才明白战士赖账心思的黑魔气呼呼的又准备掐战士身上的肉，结果还没直接动手就又被拉去床上肏到起不了床，当然，此乃后话了。


End file.
